


Escapade

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossover, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: Mulder comes to the PPTH clinic with an injury.Hijinks ensue. This is porn. M/K established relationship.





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Escapade

## Escapade

### by inlaterdays

##### [Story Headers]

  


Chase's patient was the last out of the clinic, which often happened on his shifts. He never seemed to be able to shirk or to skip out early on clinic duty the way House and Wilson did; he'd already sent the triage nurse on her way, telling her he'd close up, since she had a day-care pickup to make. 

He re-entered exam room one. A mild injury to take care of, and then he'd be done too. 

"The x-rays show no breaks or fractures, Mr. Mulder - but it's a bad sprain. I'll splint and wrap it, and ask you to ice it every few hours. Come back and see me if it doesn't feel better in a week." 

"Thanks," his patient said, looking up as someone new entered the room. 

"We're CLOSED," Chase said firmly. "The hours are posted on the door. I'm just -" 

"Why didn't you have Scully do that?" said the man who had just entered. Chase glanced back and forth between the two; they made an odd combination. His patient wore a suit and had a distinct air of Official Business, while the younger, black-clad visitor lounged against the doorway, exuding Bad Company. 

"Oh right. And tell her how I did it? No thank you," Mulder said. "Anyway, Scully's in DC. It's okay, I know him," he added to Chase. 

"Friend, family member?" 

"Uh - associate," Mulder said. "Doctor Chase, this is Alex Krycek." 

Chase and Krycek nodded at each other as Chase turned to remove a splint and some Ace bandages from a drawer. 

"He okay?" the newcomer asked. 

"Fine," said Chase, beginning to wrap the wrist as Mulder winced. And then, "So...how /did/ you do it?" to Mulder. 

"I must have overstretched the ligaments," Mulder said. "Sprains occur when the wrist is suddenly torqued or twisted. And -" 

"I know what a sprain /is/," said Chase, slightly nettled. "Went to medical school and all? I'm asking how this one /happened/." 

"He does that," said Krycek, who was trying to hide a smile. 

"Talks like an encyclopedia?" 

"Yeah. I told you to safeword," said Krycek, frowning at Mulder. 

"I didn't want to stop," Mulder said. 

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you." 

"That's not what you said last night!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Chase. "Okay, I get it." And then as the two men fell silent and looked at him, "What? You think just because I'm a doctor, I don't - know things? I mean, I didn't mean exactly that, okay, but well - for instance. We see things. I mean, you wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen." 

"Ow," Mulder said. 

"Oh, sorry," said Chase, loosening the bandage a bit. "Better?" Mulder nodded. 

"He would," Krycek said. 

"Who would what?" 

He nodded at Mulder. "He'd believe the things you've seen." 

"So would you," Mulder countered. 

"I'm not as vocal." 

"Sometimes you are," said Mulder with a grin. 

Krycek walked over to the other man, leaned over, said, "Stop. Doing. That. You're embarrassing the poor doctor," in a husky whisper, and then, very lightly, bit the top of his ear. Mulder's grin widened. 

"Uhhhhh," said Chase. 

"Now who's embarrassing the poor doctor?" Mulder asked. 

Chase bridled. "I'm not embarrassed. We get that all the time. We once had a guy in here who snuck his dominatrix into the emergency room and had her asphyxiate him while no one else was in the room." Silence. "Well, it's true." 

"Erotic asphyxiation," said Mulder, dreamily, "I've always wanted to try that." 

"You can't even tell when you're getting injured from a pair of handcuffs, Mulder." 

"Maybe I have asphyxiophilia." 

"It's called hypoxyphilia, now, actually," said Chase, who hated not being listened to. "Or rather, that's a blanket term. And yes, it is dangerous, and you can die from it. The guy we saw -" 

"I like dangerous," Mulder said, looking at Krycek. 

"I like that this guy knows what he's talking about," said Krycek, looking at Chase. 

"Um, thank you, I guess," said Chase, blushing. This conversation was really starting to...turn him on. He hoped these two would leave. No, he didn't. Yes, of course he did. "Keep that hand elevated as much as you can, and don't use it. Not on yourself and not on...him." 

Krycek grinned, and walked a step closer to Chase. "And what do you imagine he'd be using it on me for?" 

Chase knew a dare when he heard one. "Judging from what I've just heard, about anything," and he stubbornly closed the space between Krycek and himself. He wasn't going to back down; he was tired of being overlooked. 

Krycek put the tip of his tongue between his teeth, thoughtfully. /God,/ thought Chase. /what the hell is wrong with me? I don't usually like men - well, aside from that one incident in seminary - but this guy was built for sin. Green eyes, catlike movements, and that throaty voice. Trouble in a black leather jacket./ 

Krycek looked Chase up and down, but turned away to his partner. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you home." Chase knew he should have felt relief instead of a sudden thump of disappointment. 

The other man, Mulder, was looking at him now, his good hand resting suspiciously near the zipper of his pants, which was slightly more elevated than it had been. When he caught Chase's glance he rested his hand in his lap and coughed. 

Krycek had noticed. There didn't seem to be much that escaped his notice. "You like the little blond doctor?" 

"Hey," Chase said. "Where do you get off copping that attitude? You don't even know me!" 

Krycek and Mulder stared at him and blinked. 

"What? And I'm not /little/," he continued. "I'm your size, and I'm probably not much younger. So just come off it, okay? I'm a fully qualified doctor AND I'm an adult. So treat me like one." 

"Stop doing that," Krycek said. 

"Doing what?" 

"Behaving like you want to play." 

Oh, crap. It was on the table now. His bluff had been called. Well, dammit, he'd never exactly had great impulse control. 

"Maybe I do." 

"I need more than a maybe." 

/Who died and left you in charge?/ was what Chase thought, but he heard himself grind out, "...yes." 

Smoothly, his eyes never leaving Chase's, Krycek undid and slid off his belt, then looped it around the other man's neck. 

"Really?" 

"I said yes." What was it about this guy? Half the time his insinuating manner made you want to hit him and wipe that smirk off his face, and half the time he made you want him to show you EXACTLY what he was smirking about. In great detail. 

He had a not-dissimilar boyish look himself, but he'd obviously compensated differently. Chase wondered fleetingly how much trouble the other man's compensation strategy landed him in, and how often. 

"Good," said Krycek, looping the belt up to make a collar, snug but not too tight. "What's your name?" 

"Chase," Mulder supplied helpfully. He looked as though he were eating all this up with a spoon. 

Then that voice again. "Would you like to get fucked...Chase?" 

Chase couldn't speak; his throat felt dry. Instead of answering, he shrugged off his lab coat, let it fall to the floor, and began loosening his tie. 

"Good," Krycek purred. To his partner: "Would you like to watch?" 

Mulder nodded vigorously. 

"He's got a porn habit," Krycek explained. 

"I'm not really a voyeur," said Mulder, and then, as the other two looked at him, "Well, okay, maybe I am, a little, but not exclusively. Did you know that the term derives from the French?" 

"That's sexy," said Krycek dryly, and Chase couldn't help letting a small nervous giggle escape him. These guys were weird. 

Unfortunately, (or fortunately?) that turned the attention of the man holding his leash back to him. "Go ahead. Keep doing what you were doing." 

"Which is what?" 

"Taking your clothes off." 

Holding the other man's gaze with his own, Chase took off his tie, tossed it over to Mulder, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt. 

As he reached for his belt, "Uh-uh," Krycek said, and he froze. With a practiced hand, Krycek undid Chase's belt and zipper, those long, graceful fingers trailing over some very sensitive areas. Krycek put the end of his belt between his teeth and slowly ran his hands all the way around the waistband of Chase's pants, letting them fall to the floor and then gripping Chase's ass. 

Chase groaned. Krycek smiled. He repeated the performance with Chase's shorts, finally letting those drop to the ground, too. 

"A natural blond," Krycek said. "Well. And he's blushing. Pretty. Mulder...get up. Got lube, pretty blond doctor?" 

"Chase," Chase insisted. And yes, of course we do. It's a hospital." 

"Do you like it when I say your name, Chase?" 

"Bastard." 

"Handcuffs, Mulder. Hold my belt." 

Chase felt himself turned around and bent over the exam table. He put up a bit of a struggle, just for show, but not much. /I'll go down,/ he thought, /and willingly, but I'm going to make you work for it. Well...maybe not that hard./ His arms were wrestled behind his back, handcuffs fastened around his wrists. Somehow all the manhandling only served to excite him further, and he pressed himself into the table, trying not to draw attention to it. 

"Third drawer...on the left. Condoms and lube." Chase said hoarsely. 

"Mmm," Krycek said, running fingernails over Chase's smooth ass cheeks. He heard rummaging. 

"Mulder, put the speculum down," said Krycek. Jesus. 

"Remember when you - ?" 

"Yes. No. put it down. And those too. We don't need that." 

"What is he doing?" said Chase, still face down. "Make him stop getting all that stuff out - well, leave it on the counter; it'll all have to be autoclaved again." /And how I'm going to explain - that - I've got no idea./ 

"Now," said Krycek, after being handed him the required items, "I'll repeat the question. Do you like it when I say your name, Chase?" 

Chase said nothing. He could hear the top of the lubricant bottle being flipped open; liquid being squeezed out. 

"I'm waiting." 

"Yes." 

"Mmm" One of Krycek's fingers toyed with him, circling, teasing, before lightly slipping inside. Chase gasped. 

"You like that?" 

"Yes." 

Yes, what?" 

"Yes...sir?" /It's been awhile since I've played this sort of game.../ 

Krycek leaned over, nibbling the back of his neck. "Your safeword is `peach'." 

"Hey," Mulder said, irritated, "That was my safeword last time." 

"Well, maybe the good doctor here will teach you a lesson and actually use it if he needs it. Keep your wrist elevated!" 

"This is a weird conversation to hear when you've got your finger up my ass," Chase remarked. 

"All of our conversations are weird," said Krycek. "How about now, is this weird?" He slipped another finger inside. 

Chase grunted. "Not weird enough." 

"How open are you to extreme possibilities?" 

"Hey," Mulder said again, sounding even more annoyed. 

"You didn't copyright that, you know." 

"It's still mine." 

"And you're mine. So I can use it. Okay?" 

"...Okay." 

Chase laughed into the tissue on the table. They really enjoyed pressing each other's buttons. This definitely wasn't your typical D/s relationship, but whatever these two had, it seemed to work for them. Chase doubted that there was anything typical that these two did, ever. 

...and promptly lost his train of thought as a third finger was inserted into his ass. Krycek wiggled them. Chase bit the table. 

He heard the sound of clothing being removed as Krycek continued to toy with his ass with one hand, holding the belt around Chase's neck with his teeth again until his pants were out of the way. "Have you been fucked before...Chase?" 

"Once," Chase said, "Okay, well, maybe twice. But it was a long time ago." 

"You liked it?" 

"Mmm" 

"Tilt your hips and slide toward me." 

God, he's really going to - 

**GOD.**

Chase made a small whimpering sound as the tip of a cock penetrated him. "Hurts." 

"Does it," Krycek seemed unconcerned and pressed home a little harder. 

What was wrong with him? Oh - safeword. Not yet, he could take it. There was only a little pain, and he found it stimulating rather than otherwise. Chase wriggled, trying to get more comfortable. 

"Don't move so much, or I'll have to tie you down," that smoky voice said. He was going to dream about that voice. "And you're already cuffed. Just relax..." 

"Unnngh," was all Chase managed. Yeah, easy to relax when you're having a gorgeous stranger's cock rammed up your ass in your workplace. Bad professional move, he knew. To say the least. Why were the mistakes always so much fun? 

"Easy, doctor boy." 

"Don't call me boy," Chase spat out, and Krycek shoved home. Oh God, it hurt so good. SO good. 

He hard the other man panting lightly; felt a hand rest on his back. 

"Mulder, no, not yet." 

Chase twisted around, further impaling himself on Krycek's cock and grinding back against his balls, but managed to see Mulder frowning and trying desperately not to stroke himself through his now painfully tight pants. "Wait." Mulder bit his lip, his look at Krycek full of pent frustration and longing. 

Krycek turned back, breathing a little harder; then slowly slid himself out. It was both a relief and a loss, and Chase felt himself wriggle backwards, hoping to be filled again. He soon got his wish, as Krycek moved inside him again but only about halfway - and then out, then a little further, then out. Then back to halfway. This man could TEASE. 

"More," Chase begged, writhing on the table. 

"More what, Chase?" 

"More, sir, please, ohgodyes." as Krycek finally thrust home. "Yes." 

"That what you wanted?" 

Chase nodded mutely, mind and body full of nothing but full of Krycek, confusion, pain, and excitement. He felt hips grind against his ass in slow circles, the other man remaining buried inside. 

"Please, please," Chase whimpered, and this time, Krycek dropped the leash, grabbed Chase's hips, drew himself out, and plunged his entire length inside. Finally, Chase nearly screamed. Hard thrusts were varied with more gentle ones, and then deep thrusts again and again until Chase felt he was going to explode, and did, stickiness spreading out on the table beneath him. 

The other man kept going until finally Chase felt him shudder, claw at his ass; then relax, spent. 

God. Oh, God. 

Chase lay quiet, listening to the blood still pounding in his ears. He heard water running and heard Krycek cleaning himself up, then felt the handcuffs unlocked and his wrists chafed. The belt was removed from around his neck. 

"Turn over," Krycek said. Chase obeyed without thinking, rubbing his own wrists and letting himself be cleaned up as if he were a child who'd spilled juice. Chase looked up, speechless, and saw something new in the other man's eyes - respect? Amusement? This guy was an addictive mystery. He could see what Mulder saw in him. 

The thought of Mulder appeared to hit Krycek at the same time, and they both turned. 

Mulder was in an extreme state - of both disarray and arousal. His hair was standing on end, his face was flushed, shirt untucked, tie discarded (on the floor, along with Chase's), pants and shorts around his knees. He had his cock in one hand, and looked guiltily at Krycek. 

"I'm keeping my wrist elevated," he said, raising it. 

"That's not your wrist," Chase giggled, and then, "Wow," as he got a better look at the contents of Mulder's other hand. 

"Impressive, isn't he?" 

Chase nodded. 

Krycek walked over to Mulder, kissing him passionately and stroking his hair as Mulder ground up against him, then started to chew on his neck, babbling something in his ear that Chase didn't catch but that made Krycek smile and disentangle himself with regret. 

"Dr. Chase," said Krycek. "You've got a pretty mouth." 

"I...don't know what to say to that," said Chase, raising his eyebrows, surprised to find himself able to be both embarrassed and aroused still after all that had passed. 

"You don't need to use it for talking. Would you like to - " 

"Yes," Chase said. "Yes sir." /Yes, sir, I'm a cocksucker, what the hell. I haven't been for years, but I still remember how./ He couldn't believe that he was ready for another round, but this entire episode had been unbelievable. 

Krycek gestured him over, and Chase obeyed. Krycek moved around behind his partner, grasping him around his waist and rubbing up against him, whispering something that this time made Mulder smile, then moving again to one side. 

Chase knelt, took Mulder's cock in his hand, grasped the shaft and began to rub slowly, using his thumb to massage the tip. 

"You're pretty," Mulder remarked. "Blonde, blue-eyed, with that accent - what is it, Australian? New Zealander? And him with the dark hair...you made a pretty picture - did you know he could speak Russian?" 

"That's...nice?" 

"Mmm, no, THAT's nice," said Mulder. "Oh yeah, like that. I've never been to Australia. Always wanted to go. Aboriginal folklore is full of accounts suggestive of interactions with anomalous aerial phenomena. And legends speak of - oh, harder - sky beings or `Wandjina' with anthropomorphic forms - the entire aboriginal myth system lends itself much more to an alien encounter theory than standard divinity myths. But you probably know all of this." 

"No, said Chase, "I didn't. Well, I know about the rock paintings, but -" 

"Have you seen them?" 

"Only in pictures," said Chase, pausing to lick up and down his shaft. Then: "You believe in UFOs?" 

Krycek groaned softly. 

"Yeah," said Mulder, "I do." 

"It's nice to meet people who are open-minded." 

"Did you really think we wouldn't be?" 

"You never know," said Chase. "Personally, I'm not arrogant enough to think that of the 50 billion galaxies, hundred billion stars per galaxy and ten million, billion planets in the universe, that we're the only ones with life." 

"YES," Mulder agreed. 

"And I also don't think that we're the only ones who like shoving things through our back doors." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Guys," said Krycek. "Let's have this conversation later." 

"Mmm," said Chase. 

"The rock paintings - " said Mulder. 

"Ace bandages make excellent ball gags in an emergency," Krycek offered helpfully, and Mulder shut up at that, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. 

Chase brought his concentration back from orbit with a not-surprising lack of difficulty. "Condom?" 

"I'm clean, if it makes any difference," Mulder said. 

"Me too." 

"Me three." 

"What good boys we all are," Krycek mocked. 

"I was till I met you," Mulder said fondly, then "Hhhuh" as Chase licked around his tip, circled with his tongue; took the top in his mouth. 

"I need to sit down," said the object of Chase's attention, doing it. 

Chase took the first few inches, releasing it slowly. 

"Earth lights," said Mulder, breathing heavily, "Australia has earth lights, too." 

"Mmmyes it does." 

"And - " but Mulder was cut off as Krycek leaned over to kiss him again. Chase plunged his mouth down again, and heard Mulder give a heartfelt moan into his partner's mouth. 

Apparently this shut off the flow of conversation, and Mulder sat looking flushed, dazed, and blissful as Chase licked his own hand and then used this to stroke the other man hard. Mulder gasped, putting his hand in Chase's hair. "Soft," he heard the other man say. Your hair's so soft..." his fingers twined gently as Chase worked, and he felt Krycek's cooler, more tapered fingers rest on his head and tangle in his hair as well, entwining with Mulder's. 

Chase, aroused still further, used hands and mouth alternately in a way that soon had Mulder groaning and gasping. /I guess you really don't forget,/ Chase thought. /Like falling off a bicycle...no, I mean riding.../ 

Mulder's grip tightened, and Chase held on as he felt the other man buck, spending into his mouth. He sat back on his heels, exhausted, aching, shocked at himself, yet not at all unhappy. He'd had worse afternoons, that was for sure. 

"Mulder," said Krycek, "You look like you've been hit by a bus." 

"I have been, said Mulder, eyes still closed. "The happy bus." 

Chase wiped his mouth and stood up, and found himself the object of appraisal again. "Hey..." Krycek said, leaning over and kissing him on the mouth, sharing the taste of his partner. 

"Where's my tie?" Mulder asked plaintively. 

"Here - no, that's mine," said Chase. 

"I like yours better," said Mulder, putting it around his neck and grinning. /A souvenir. Well, why not./ 

"The real question is, where are my pants?" said Chase. 

"No," said a new voice from the doorway, "The real question is, CHASE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" 

"House," Chase gasped. "How long have you been there?" 

"Just got here. Dammit. Chase, what the hell. Next time, take video. Selfish bitch." He walked away, slamming the door behind him.

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Escapade**   
Author:  inlaterdays   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **19k**  |  **08/12/07**   
Pairings:  Crossover Pairing  |  Mulder/Krycek/Chase   
Category:  Humor, PWP, BDSM, AU (Alternate Universe), Crossover  |  House MD   
Summary:  Mulder comes to the PPTH clinic with an injury.Hijinks ensue. This is porn. M/K established relationship.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
